Gear of Inuresihi (Tales of nephilim)
Lore of weapon Artifact/weapon created by Lekmos. Gear of Inureshi is artifact created by Inuresihi. Inureshi created this to collect different energy sources. It can absorb other living beings energy and then use it channeling to user himself or do something else. Inuresihi used some of his own energy and alien technoly to make gauntlet. It looks a silver/golden gauntlet with red gem at hand section and blue gem at the end. Gear works when user hits it to target and then it steals target energy. It can be then used something or channel energy to user. Thruth about weapon origin Actually weaopn is created by Sarcassos in his secret laboratory, with his race technolgy. He gained equest from Inuresihi to do this kind weapon and knowing how strong seraph level angels where he know how though would be make this kind object. But as great masterminds, they never give up. Sarcassos worked days, figthed with Sonny (3th incarnation) at while and worked again, harvest knowledge/information and finally he succeeded to make gauntled shape weapon what Inuresihi asked. He himself named it as Grand Finisher, but as soon he named it Inuresihi blasted him away and stoled gauntled from him. Howewer Sarcassos did not die for this attack and wowed that this demon will suffer someday... Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''Varies | High 6-A | 3-A | 3-A | Likely Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Gear of Inuresihi, original name is Grand Finisher by Sarcassos Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'Unknow, maybe thousands years '''Classification: '''Gauntlet, power absorbing gear '''Wielders: 'Sarcassos (Inventor), Inuresihi, Demon Assistant, Ares, Asmodeus, Lilith and Kain 'Powers and abilities: 'Absorption (when pierced to target it can absord target`s energy), after absorbed gear can be use Energy Manipulation, Magical energy manupulation (Type 2), Non-Physical Interaction (Gear can even effect angels who are Non-Corporeal beings), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy (to user mind, to use gear) and Power Mimicry all ablities what target has. [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Varies, '''(This moment upper is still unknow) | Multi-Continent Level, (Demon Assistant manage to open sealing ground to Louise prison by absorbing seals powers which included powers from Hades, Athena, Demeter, Hera and Artemis) | Universe Level, (Inuresihi manage to almost absorb most of powers of Galactic Highfather, who is stronger than Asmodeus.) '| Universe Level, '(In Annie`s timeline, Kain manage to absorb most of Samael`s powers.) '| Likely Universe Level+, '(In universe/timeline 66 Samael stoled Carls Power of Creator), '| Universe Level+, '(Universe/timeline 666 Marth had manage to steal Kains, Samaels, Carls Power of Creator and even Lucifers powers to himself) [[Speed|'''Speed]]:' Depends how fast user is [[Durability|'Durability]]: Varies | Multi-Continent Level | Universe level, possibly higher | Universe Level | Likely Universe Level+ | Universe Level+ [[Range|'Range']]: Varies | Thousands of Kilometers | Universal, possibly higher | Universal | Likely Universal+ | Universal+ Material: 'Alien technoly Needed Prerequisite for Use: *'To absorb: 'When user want absorb victim`s energy, user must stab victim with nails piercing victim and press gauntled`s red jewel to to absorb energy. *'To relase energy: 'If weapon is charged, absorbed powers can return to it owner. Simply press blue jewel and weapon will relase energy, wich automaticly returns it`s original owner. When doing this way, it lets same voice as you open champagne bottle. * Nothing, just pick up and have fun, just watches that won`t hit himself. '''Weaknesses: ' * Gear`s capacity at moment depends how much energy it has absorpted. * Gear works as long user holds it. Meaning if user let go they can`t use energy what gauntlet has absorbed. * Gear uses their users lifeforce, so it drans user stamina when used. * Also if gear holds too much power to compare user (Like Inuresihi case or it holds more than 3 user powers) it drains user stamina very fast. * Howewer even gear drains itself it won`t lost absorbed powers. It just won`t work until it gets it enough energy. '''Notable attacks/Techniques: * Absorption: '''When pierced to someone, gear absorbs target energy and strores it inside. Energy can then used to empower the user or make gear do something else. '''Key: At start | Alpha universe and as Ares user | Alpha universe and as Inuresihi user | Annie`s timeline | Universe 66 | Universe 666 '''Note: '''Might be changes in future... Trivia *Gauntlet will automaticly shape it`s size to match user, so user don`t need worry that it won`t fit. *With Gear Inuresihi had upper hand against Asmodeus, but latter noticed that Inuresihi was getting tired very fast thus leading battle to Asmodeus victory *Marth (Universe 666) noticed also that Gear drains his stamina very fast and more faster as he add more other powers to it. In it current state Marth can`t use powers which are inside of Gear than less few minutes at full capacity. He howewer get pass this problem by switching tactic. Category:Weapons Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Nephilim Story Category:Legend of Terra Category:Sonnys journey Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2